FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a new polypeptide and more particularly to a new polypeptide isolated in purified form from the bovine thymus but present in cells of all species tested, to methods for isolation of the new polypeptide, and therapeutic methods and fields of use for the polypeptide.